Notes Passed
by AshleyK16439
Summary: I got the idea from the last chapter of one of my other stories called "The Bet" Jane and Rigsby are passing notes. Some of the other team members join in too. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I got this idea from the last chapter in my story "The Bet". They are passing notes at a meeting. Hope ya like it. **

* * *

Jane was at a meeting, bored out of his mind. He glanced over at Rigsby, who was sitting at his table. He grabbed a piece of paper that was supposed to be used for taking notes, and started writing. When he was finished he passed it to Rigsby. It said:

_Rigsby! Rigsby! Rigsby! Rigsby! RIGSBY!_

**What?** Rigsby wrote back.

_Hi :)_

Rigsby growled and scribbled:

**Urrrr! You're so immature!**

_How so?_

**You're passing notes in a meeting. **Rigsby wanted to add 'dumbass' at the end but decided against it, and passed the piece of paper back to Jane.

_But I'm bored!_

**So what? What do you want me to do about it?**

_Entertain me._

**Forget it. I'm not doing it.**

_You asked what I _wanted_. Not what I expected._

**Good. You had better not expect me to entertain you, like a joker amusing a king.**

_That is a good analogy! I like how I'm the king and you are the joker. ;)_

**...I'm changing the analogy.**

_Nope. Too late!_

Jane felt a nudge on his left elbow and saw Lisbon, who was sitting with Cho at the table to the right, pass him a note. It said:

**You guys had better stop passing notes and pay attention or I will put you on desk duty for a week. **

Jane took the note he and Rigsby had been writing on and wrote:

_Look at this note Lisbon gave me. What's got her granny panties in a twist?_

Rigsby laughed before he could stop himself. Everyone at the meeting Turned to look at him and Jane. He coughed, trying to cover it up. The man at the front flashed him a dirty look before continuing to write to Jane:

**Hahahaha! Maybe Mashburn came over last night... ;)**

Jane laughed and everyone looked at them again.

"Jane," Menilli called from the front of the room. He started walking towards them. "What is so funny back here?" Before Jane could stop him, Menilli read the note out loud to everyone.

Lisbon turned bright red and Rigsby buried his face in his arms.

"Lets try to keep the notes about the meeting instead of how immature Jane is and Agent Lisbon's love life." Menilli said before walking back to the front of the room.

Lisbon turned an ever darker shade of red. She wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Jane. It said:

**I am going to kill both of you very slowly!**

_Come on Lisbon, how were we supposed to know he was going to catch us passing notes?_

**You shouldn't be doing it in the first place!**

_Well if these meetings weren't so boring then there would be no need to pass notes. Look around! Do you see how many people are asleep?!_

Lisbon looked around the room. Jane was right. There was only a hand full out of 50 people who were still awake. She cracked a smile and wrote:

**Alright, you got me there. This meeting could not be anymore boring.**

_See aren't passing notes a lot more fun? :)_

**Yeah, Boss! It makes the time go by a lot faster! And do you think that Menilli knows that he has a huge bugger hanging out of his nose?**

Menilli snatched the note away again. He read it out loud and the whole room busted out laughing. Menilli quickly left the room to get rid of the bugger. Once the room settled down Lisbon wrote:

**Did you see how fast he left the room? he probably did it because he was so embarrassed.**

_What is this meeting about anyways? _

**... I have no idea.**

_Rigsby, do you know?_

**Nope. I think it was something about budgets. I don't know. **

_Should I ask?_

**Why? There would be no point in doing it.**

_Very true... So, Lisbon. Has Mashburn come over lately?_

**Ooooooo! Jane's jealous!**

_Shut up Rigsby! Nobody asked you!_

**Defensive much? lol**

_No. just asking a friend a question. -_-_

**About her love life!**

_So?_

**No Jane. I have not seen Walter in a long time.**

**Wow Boss! On first name bases hu?**

**Like Jane said, shut up Risgby!**

**Fine :)**

**Thank you.**

_So Lisbon, are you happy to be back to work on this fine Monday? _

**I'm happy to be back to work. I hate being stuck in this meeting.**

_Poor little Lisbon. :(_

**Shut up Jane. I want to talk to Rigsby again.**

_He is pouting because mommy yelled at him._

**I am not!**

_Come on Rigsby, you can't fool us._

**Boss, I'm not pouting!**

**I believe you Rigsby. **

**Suck it Jane! :P**

_Now who's being immature? _

**You both are.**

They flashed her a fake glare and Lisbon had to try not to laugh.

**I ain't being immature!**

_Ain't isn't a word Rigsby._

**Yes it is.**

_No it's not._

**Yeah it is! I saw it in a dictionary!**

_You actually looked it up?_

**Yeah.**

... _You have way too much time on your hands._

**Maybe I should fix that. ;)**

**No Boss! I have plenty of work to do.**

**So then why did you waste your time flipping through a dictionary when you could have been working? **

**Because I knew that at some point a was going to get into a discussion about if ain't is a word or not, so I looked it up.**

_... I'm not even going to comment._

The meeting ended just then. As everyone was walking out of the room they kept glancing back at Jane, Rigsby, and Lisbon.

* * *

**Athor's note: I will try to put the next chapter in a day or so. Please review if you liked it or have any ideas about a scene you would like to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This chapter is from Phoenix on cloud nine's story "To whom it may concern" I have to give them the credit for the idea. I am changing it from Suits to The Mentalist. And thank you MissDonnie and Babi Baker (love the name btw) for the great reviews. **

* * *

Jane sat at the computer and mindlessly surfed the web. Everyone at CBI, including consultants, were taking a mandatory IQ test. Jane had finished a while ago and was now bored. He pulled up his e-mail account and e-mailed Lisbon.

_Did you finish your test yet?_

Just as Lisbon hit the enter button to submit her answers when she saw that she had gotten an e-mail from Jane. She read it and typed back:

**Yeah. Just finished. What about you?**

_I finished twenty minutes ago._

**The tests ****_started_**** twenty minutes ago!**

_So?_

**You're right. I should expect nothing less from "The Great Mr. Jane"**

_Yup! And thank you for the compliment Lisbon._

**I was being sarcastic. **

_I knew that. Because "The Great Mr. Jane" knows all!_

Lisbon rolled her eyes and smiled at Jane. He winked at her, flashing his famous 'Jane smile' as she liked to call it.

**I swear, your ego is bigger than your brain.**

_Nothing is bigger than my brain Lisbon. It is an almighty fortress from which no fact ever escapes once committed._

**You just proved my point.**

_-_- What ever. Changing the subject... Why do these tests have to be two hours long?_

**Because some people aren't like "The Great Mr. Jane" and they have to take a while longer to finish the test. The standard time is two hours. That's why.**

_Hey Lisbon! Wanna play pinball?_

**No.**

_Why not?_

**Because.**

_I bet I can get a higher score than you!_

**... You're on.**

Lisbon hated losing to Jane. She was actually giving him a run for his money at pinball. The scores were really close but Jane won by 250 points.

**Were you going easy on me?**

Lisbon looked over at Jane, who just smiled and winked at her. Lisbon growled and e-mailed him saying:

**Don't go easy on me! I want the satisfaction of knowing that if I win I beat someone fairly. Not by them throwing in the towel.**

_But you didn't win._ :)

**:( You know what I mean.**

_Is little Lisbon's pride wounded?_

**Fuck you.**

_Okay, I'm sorry._

**No you're not.**

_How can I prove it to you?_

**You can't do anything to prove it to me, because I know that you are never sorry for anything that you do. **

_What if I give you a hug?_

**No.**

_What if I give you a BIG hug?_

**No.**

_:( Come on Lisbon! You can't stay mad at me forever!_

**Watch me. **

Lisbon glanced over at Jane and saw him pouting and making puppy-dog eyes at her. She knew he was faking but couldn't help the smile creep onto her lips. She tried to hide behind her computer so Jane didn't see it.

_I seen that Lisbon. I can always make you smile. :)_

Lisbon knew it was true, so there was no point in denying it.

**Alright Jane, Ill admit it. You can always make me happy.**

_That's what I love about my job. :)_

**I thought what you loved about your job was proving that you are smarter than everyone.**

_That too._

**Hey Jane? **

_Yeah?_

**If you could describe me in one word, what would it be?**

Jane tilted his head to the side, thinking, before responding.

_Determined. What about me?_

**Smart ass or cocky.**

_Really?_

**Yeah.**

_Choose different words._

**Fine. Should it still be one word?**

_Nah. Use as many words as you want to dicribe me._

**Okay. Smart ass, cockey, reckless, trouble maker, rule breaker, sly, brilliant, confident, kind, caring, funny, a planner, and mysterius.**

_I like how half are good and half are bad._

**Now discribe me.**

_Determined, confident, rule follower, tough, head strong, controlling, funny, bright, have a good sense of hummor (even if you don't show it that much), caring, and carfull._

**Yup. That pretty much sums it up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Jane was IMing Lisbon and Rigsby late one night.

**Hey guys, where are Cho and Van Pelt?**

_Cho is with Summer, and Grace is at Rigsby's house._

**No, she's not at my house.**

_Yeah she is. She told me that she was heading over there after work._

**She said that she didn't tell you anything!**

_So you asked her! So she _is _at your house!_

**No. I texted her.**

_Liar! _

**Van Pelt had better not be over at your house, Rigsby! **

**Boss, I can honestly say that Grace is not at my house. **

_Dude! You kicked her out?! Not cool man!_

**Shut up Jane!**

**Jane, stop butting into Rigsby's love life. Rigsby, if someone asks you if Van Pelt is over there, try not to be tricked so easily.**

**Yes Boss.**

_Fine, Lisbon. I'll just butt into yours! How's Mashburn doing? _

**Shut up.**

_Or that Greg guy you refused to marry in college?_

**Jane stop.**

_What about Bosco?_

**What about him?**

_He is in love with you._

**Hahahahaha. Sam is a happily married man. He is not in love with me.**

_I can feel you blushing through the computer screen._

**I'm not blushing.**

_Rigsby, after you are done with your phone call to Grace, apologizing for kicking her out of your house like a stinky puppy, tell Lisbon that Bosco is in love with her. _

**How did you do that?!**

_It's not that hard to guess that she was there, then you kicked her out because of us, and now are apologizing for it like a good boyfriend would. _

**... But it's true Boss. Bosco has the hots for you.**

**Where are you guys getting this from?**

_He tries to hide his feelings for you but any person who has fallen in love with someone would recognise that look in his eye. The whole team sees it. _

**Lets get something straight. Sam Bosco is not in love with me. I am not in love with Sam Bosco. **

**Yeah, because you're in love with Jane. **

**What?!**

_What?!_

**Oh shit.**

Rigsby logged off. He had only ment to think it, not send it for them to see!

_What was he talking about?_

**I have no idea. **

_So... How has Mashburn been? _

**I don't know Jane. I havn't talked to him in a long time.**

_When was the last time you seen him? _

**Why is it any of your business?**

_It's not. I'm just being nosie. :)_

**The last time I seen him was the day after the case ended. **

_What were you guys doing before then?_

**That is none of your business. **

_Just tell me!_

**Brb. Pizza's here.**

_You're having pizza without me?!_

Lisbon could just hear the whineyness in his voice.

**Yup. A meat lovers pizza. :)**

_I want some!_

**Sure. I'll mail some to you. You will get it in about 6-8 weeks. It might be cold by then though. **

_-_- You should invite me over. I will bring a couple of DVDs we can watch!_

**No. **

_Please?_

**Mmmmm. Cheese stuff crust! Yum!**

_You completely suck!_

**These hot wings are so spicy!**

_Urrrrrr. _

**Here is an idea. Why dont you order one yourself?**

_I did. It got here ten minutes ago. I just wanted to see if you would let me come over. ;)_

**When _was_ the last time I invited you over?**

_When your shrink framed you for murder._

**Oh yeah. **

_Fun times, hu? lol_

**Absolutely. :)**

Rigsby logged back in saying:

**Hey guys.**

_Look! The coward's back! _

**Shut up, Jane.**

_Well hello to you too Grace!_

**How did you know Grace was with me?**

**More importantly, _why_ is she with you?**

**We are going over case files, Boss.**

_Yeah, they are playing a new version of strip poker. ;)_

**Shut up Jane! We aren't doing that, Boss. I swear. **

_Were you before?_

**SHUT UP JANE!**

_That's a good enough answer for me. lol :)_

**Hey guys. It's Grace. Wayne went to go cook something for supper. **

**Van Pelt, what are you doing at Rigsby's house?**

**Looking over files, Boss.**

_Anything else? _

**You're a pig Jane.**

_*Shrugs* I've been called worse. _

**By me.**

_Yes. But mostly from suspects or victim's family members. ;)_

**Very true.**

**So, do you have any plans for this weekend, Boss?**

**I am going to go visit my brother. **

_What she really means is that she is going to sit around watching old movies, and eating ice cream. _

**Shut up Jane!**

**Relaxing sounds nice. I wish it was Friday. :(**

_Well in two days your wish will come true. _

**Wow Jane! I didn't know you had magic powers too!**

_Don't underestimate the powers of "The Great Mr. Jane"!_

**You're so full of it. **

_I know. _

**So, Jane. Are you doing anything this weekend?**

**I'm going to be like Jane and have a psychic vision! Yes. I see it now... He is going to be working on the Red John case!**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! You don't have to be psychic to know that!**

_Actually, I was planning on dropping by at Lisbon's house and scare the crap out of her._

**I would probably shoot you, thinking you were a robber.**

_:o You wouldn't really shoot me, would you?_

**You're lucky I haven't already shot you from some of the stunts you've pulled over the years!**

_Dang Lisbon! I didn't know you were so trigger happy!_

***Gasp* "The Great Mr. Jane" not knowing something?! I thought the world would end before that happened! **

_Hahahahahahaha! Sally sarcastic over here!_

**"The Great Mr. Jane" hu? Is that what you're calling yourself now? :)**

_Yup! Because everyone knows it's true!_

**Look at Cocky Carl here!**

_Hahahaha. :)_

**But the moral of this story is to _never_ try to scare someone who has a gun, or you will get shot. That right, Boss? **

**Correct.**

_Damn. _

**Scared Jane?**

_"The Great Mr. Jane" isn't afraid of anything. Just _very _tense around large guns. _

**Lol. **

_Hey Rigsby._

**How in the _hell _did you know I was back?! I literally _just _sat down next to Grace at the computer when you sent it!**

_Turn around._

**You're in my house?! Where the _fuck_ are you?!**

_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm not in your house. I was just messing with you._

**Urrrrrr! I hate you Jane!**

_Calm down! :)_

**Now Patrick, that wasn't very nice. Apologize for scaring Wayne. **

The all could hear the fake mother tone in the message and laughed, but played along.

_I'm sorry for scaring you Wayne._

**It's okay Patty. :)**

_Hahahaha Grace is the red-headed step child!_

**Fuck you Jane.**

_Mommy! Grace said a naughty word!_

**Grace, do not say naughty words. Got it?**

**Yes ma'am. **

**Now say sorry to your brother.**

**Sorry Patty.**

_I don't forgive you!_

**Patrick!**

_She didn't say it like she ment it!_

**Grace, say it like you mean it,**

**I am very sorry for saying those mean things to you Patty. **

_I forgive you. :)_

By this time they were all laughing like hyenas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

* * *

Rigsby groaned and rolled off of Grace when he say his phone go off. It was a text from Jane.

_Stop having sex with Van Pelt and IM Lisbon! We are having an argument and need you to settle it. And don't even bother with asking me how I knew that. You know that I know everything. _

Rigsby laughed, and slipped some shorts on. "Where are you going?" Grace asked, as he walked over to the computer. He didn't say anything, just sat down. Grace put a shirt and pair of pants on and sat down next to him.

**Alright. What is going on? **

_Sorry that I had to interrupt your sex with Grace but I need you to settle an argument._

**He was doing ****_what_****?!**

**... What are you guys fighting about Jane?**

_Lisbon thinks that SpiderMan would win in a fight against John Cena. I disagree. What do you think?_

**How did you guys get to this topic in the first place?!**

_... Long story. Just answer the question._

**John Cena. SpiderMan has no body strength. He can shoot webs but if he was in a fist fight with no powers, he would probably lose.**

_Thank you Rigsby and Grace. _

**I didn't know that you weren't going to include the super hero powers. Yes, if it was SpiderMan with no powers, he would lose. **

_Now that that is settled, Grace, would you mind grabbing a sandwich with me tomorrow for lunch? _

**Sure, Jane. I would be happy to. **

**Jane, did you take my roll of tape off my desk?**

_Yeah._

**Why?**

_To annoy you. :) You guys wanna play truth or dare?!_

**Yeah, we'll play.**

**Fine.**

_I'll go first. Oh, and btw you get three passes. Lisbon, how old were you when you got your first kiss?_

**Five. A boy kissed me on the play ground and I punched him. **

_That sounds like you. Your turn. _

**Rigsby, how old were you when you first had sex?**

**Seventeen. I got the girl pregnant.**

**WHAT?!**

_WHAT?!_

**I'm just kidding!**

**You dick!**

_Hahahahahaha! That was a good one Rigsby!_

**OW! Grace just punched my arm!**

**Good!**

_Your turn Rigsby._

**Jane, have you ever lied about your job to get a girl to come home with you?**

_No, but I have lied about many other things. ;)_

**Hahaha. Your turn Jane.**

_Grace._

**Oh shit.**

_Lol. Where is the strangest place you have ever had sex with a guy?_

**In your dreams.**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! **

**You just got burned!**

_Nicely played :) Your turn now Grace._

The game continued and half an hour later, everyone but Jane had used up all their passes.

**Boss, have you ever had a sex dream about Jane?**

**Dare.**

**Fine. I dare you to kiss Jane tomorrow at work. **

**No!**

**You have to! You don't have any passes left!**

**Are you _really _trying to tell me what I can and can't do?! **

**No Boss!**

**Good. Rigsby, have you ever pawned off your paper work onto Cho or Van Pelt?**

**Yes. **

_Your turn Rigsby._

**Alright Jane. Oprah, Jenifer Lopez, Lisbon. You have to fuck one, marry one, kill one. Go!**

_Pass._

**Smart choice Jane.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jane sat there and started texting Lisbon. She was going to visit her brother for a week and while the rest of the team got week off, Jane was stuck with Bosco.

_When are you coming back?_

**Jane, I told you. I'm not coming back until next week.**

_Why not now?!_

**I just left you yesterday!**

_So? I don't like Bosco!_

**Jane. Are you being a good boy?**

_Yeah. Bosco is just mean!_

**What happened?**

_... Nothing._

_**Jane.**_** Tell me.**

_I might have said something and Bosco overreacted._

**Of course you did. What did you say?**

_Something along the lines of how much he is in love with you._

**What did Sam do?**

_... Nothing._

**What did he do, Jane?**

_Nothing!_

**Patrick Jane! Don't you lie to me! Tell me what Bosco did!**

_He punched me!_

**HE DID WHAT?!**

_Theresa! It's no big deal!_

**It is a big deal Jane.**

_I can handle it!_

**No. I'm calling Minelli. **

_I can fight my own battles! _

**Then why did you ask when I'm coming back?**

_So I can get away from him and just forget the whole thing happened. And plus Minelli wont do anything about it. I was the one who started it._

Lisbon thought it over for a while before texting Jane back.

**Fine. You are right. You should deal with it in your own way. (If its leagle)**

_Thank you Lisbon... So when are you coming back?_

Lisbon laughed.

**Next week. Just take the week off.**

_Good idea. See you next week Lisbon._

* * *

Jane headed out of the building and texted Rigsby.

_Tell Minelli that I'm taking the rest of the week off._

**Okay, but why?**

_Personal time._

**... What did Bosco do?**

_Nothing. Just leave it alone Rigsby._

**Okay man. Sorry.**

_It's fine. How is the paperwork doing? :)_

**The fact that I'm texting you right now should be a good enough of an answer.**

_Lol. That boring hu?_

**Yeah. Right now Grace and I are throwing a football back and forth from out desks.**

_I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that Cho is actually doing his paperwork._

**Hahah. Good guess.**

_How's Ben doing?_

**Good. He is almost one.**

_Wow. What about Sara._

**I haven't really talked to her much when I drop Ben off at her house.**

_Oh. _

**So what are you going to do while you wait for Mommy to come back? ;)**

_Probably go over the Red John files again._

**Shocker.**

_Shut up Rigsby._

**Hahahaha. :)**

_Have you dropped the ball yet?_

**No.**

_... How many times?_

**Once.**

_Do lie to me Rigsby._

**... Five times.**

_How many times has Grace dropped it?_

**None.**

_Don't feel bad Rigsby. Her dad is a football coach. _

**Yeah but I'm the guy! I shouldn't ever drop it!**

_Don't let Grace know that you are being sexist._

**I just deleted the conversation off my phone. **

_Good idea._

**Yeah. She would probably kick my ass if she found out.**

_Yup. Tell her I said hi._

**She was like "Hey Jane."**

_Ask her how "coffee cart man" is doing._

**Who?**

_Just ask her._

**She asked how you found out. What is she talking about Jane?**

_I saw Van Pelt kissing a guy by the coffee cart on Monday._

**Who?!**

_Idk. Ask Grace._

**She wont tell me.**

_Good luck interrogating her!_

**Thanks. I'll need it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry about the first chapters! I just read over them again and noticed how badly my computer screwed up who was saying what. Hopefully you understood it pretty much. I'll try to look over the chapters before posting them. Again, sorry for all the mistakes.**

* * *

Jane wanted to bang his head against a wall. Minelli was pacing in front of him, lecturing him over his latest stunt. Jane was beyond bored. The next time Minelli turned his back to him, Jane pulled out his phone and texted Lisbon.

_OMFG! Make Minelli shut up and leave me alone!_

**Too bad! You wanna act like an idiot, you get treated like one!**

_This is a cruel and unusual punishment! _

**Suck it up, buttercup! **

_Wtf? _

**It was something my mom used to tell me.**

_Ooooooookkkkkkk... So, what are you doing?_

**Trying to finish the shit load of paperwork on my desk.**

_So I am doing you a favor by talking to you, so you don't have to do the paperwork._

**The paperwork isn't going to magically disappear just because you are talking to me. It is just delaying when I do it.**

_Try rubbing the lamp on your desk and see if a genie comes out! That way you will get three wishes, but first, what would those wishes be?_

**Wish 1) Have all this paperwork go away!**

_Alright._

**Wish 2) That every criminal we catch would confess right away so we don't spend hours interrogating them, only to find out that we had the wrong guy.**

_Yeah, that'd be nice._

**Wish 3) That you were not such a pain in the ass!**

_Oh come on Lisbon! I'm not _that _bad! _

**Yes, you are.**

_... Well, what fun would I be if I was serious all the time, focused on my work, did not mess with people's heads, did not take naps in the middle of the day, and acted like I had a pole stuck up my ass?! _

**Then you would be Cho. **

_Hahahahaha! Yeah!_

**Don't tell him I said that! **

_Your secret is safe with me. But can you PLEASE do something about Minelli?! _

***sigh* Alright. Hang on. **

_Thank you Lisbon!_

A minute later Lisbon knocked on Minelli's door. "Sir? A new lead has come up on the case and we need Jane."

"Can't you go by yourself?" Minelli asked.

"No sir. We need Jane's input." Lisbon lied.

"Can it wait?" Minelli asked.

"No sir. It's urgent." Lisbon answered.

Minelli sighed. "Jane, remember what I told you."

"Yes sir." Jane said before leaving the room.

"What did he tell you?" Lisbon asked.

"I have no idea." Jane answered truthfully.

Lisbon chuckled. "You sooooo owe me."

"Yes." Jane agreed. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"Just remember that I just saved your ass." Lisbon replied.

Jane laughed. "Like you would let me forget?"

Lisbon laughed. _He may be a pain in the ass consultant, _She thought. _But he is _my _pain in the ass consultant._


End file.
